Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Rubber Volevo dare un consiglio per la ricerca delle pagine: prendo per esempio Monkey D. Rufy. Per chi non conosce a pieno il suo nome (io lo conosco quindi non ho problemi di questo genere) viene spontaneo scrivere nella barra di ricerca "Rubber" perchè magari ha visto l'anime di One Piece; scrivendo però Rubber la ricerca non da nessun risultato quindi il mio consiglio è quello di creare dei rediect verso quella pagina. Per farlo servirebbe un amministratore che sposti la pagina nominandola "Rubber" e poi la sposti nuovamente per rinominarla "Monchey D. Rufy". Stessa cosa per Portuguese D. Ace. Magari potreste fare un rediect solo con "Ace" e poi rinominarla per intero. Questo lavoro potreste farlo per più pagine. Ciao! Axel 8 Info Ciao! Apprezzo il tuo invito e ti rispondo: io lavoro già in altre due wiki quindi non ci sarò sempre =), poi ho cominciato da quest'anno a comprare i manga di One Piece (sono arrivato al numero 20 della ristampa del manga) ma già da piccolo, quando trasmettevano le prime puntate, guardavo l'anime. In sostanza: so poche informazioni sui personaggi oppure sono piuttosto vaghe. Potrei contribuire con quel che già so e nella correzione ortografica e del periodo delle varie frasi delle pagine (per esempio se manca un soggetto lo aggiungo o se il periodo è stato scritto in modo vago posso modificarlo in modo migliore). Intanto posso pensare io ai Rediect. Non essendo amministratore sulla wiki ti domando: è normale che dopo un tot di spostamenti venga scritto "azione ritardata" perchè non si possono fare più di un certo numero di spostamenti? Axel 8 Ok! Rich meganoide volevo farti sapere che ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho caricato nuove immagini. Ti prego di andarle a vedere e di farmi sapere come sono. scusa meganoide ma ora non posso proprio occuparmi di quelle pagine, ma prometto che lo faro domani mattina . --RICH 19:19, dic 27, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ciao Meganoide! spero che le mie modifiche apportate alla pagina su Gekko Moriah vadano bene. Ho aggiunto gli avvenimenti dopo-Marineford che risultavano incompleti anche se presi da Wikipedia e ho inoltre aggiunto delle immagini. Invece non sono riuscito a modificare il nome della pagina. Ti spiego, con l'uscita di One piece Green Oda ci informa che il nome esatto del capitano di thriller Bark è Gekko Moriah, con un H aspirata alla fine. potresti pensarci tu a modificare il nome della pagina? se hai bisogno di aiuto nella traduzione e nella scrittura di qualche pagina fammi sapere. ciao meganoide, volevo dirti che ho aggiunto delle immagini alle pagine che mi hai detto, e in piu ho anche migliorato la pagina di cappello di paglia, x favore valla a vedere--RICH 12:00, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH we cmnque nn mi hai ancora detto il tuo parere sulle modifiche che ho fatto a cappello di paglia, fammelo sapere cosi posso sapere dove sbaglio e dove no. Riguardo alla pagina di crocus nn sn riuscito a trovare molte immagini, adesso vedo sulla wikia inglese, visto che fino a quest momento le immagini le avevo scaricate da internet.--RICH 16:18, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Un'ultima cosa, potrei sapere xke hai cancellato gli attacchi di rafi e alcune immagini che ho messo. Ho impiegato tanta fatica x mettere tutti i suoi attacchi e ci avevo messo anche l'asterisco (come mi hai insegniato tu) , xke nn mi hai nemmeno avvertito , e poi nn mi sembravano male le cose che avevo aggiunto, dai una risposta al piu presto x favore --RICH 16:23, dic 28, 2010 (UTC)RICH Pagine Cosa?? Verranno cancellate? Secondo me vanno bene. C'è una lista o un modo per capire quali pagine andranno cancellate e rifatte? Se non c'è posso provare a creare un template da mettere sulla pagina. Utente:Axel 8 Ma quindi vuoi diciamo "copiare" le pagine da quelle inglesi? Comunque io direi di tenere l parti scritte delle pagine perchè sono state create con un buon italiano. Axel 8 Don Creek Ciao! Sto creando Don Creek (gli abozzi sono nella mia pagina utente) domani sono impegnato tutto il giorno e non posso lavorare quindi chiedo questo ovvero che non venga creata la pagina che stò scrivendo io e che nessuno modifichi il mio profilo. Grazie﻿ Axel 8 Dovresti fare la pagina della ciurma di Rubber due anni dopo Momonga e G-1 Ciao Meganoide! Vai a dare per favore un'occhiata alle pagine che ho creato : Momonga e G-1. Fammi sapere come ti sembrano, spero vadano bene, altrimenti cancellale, me lo dici e le rifaccio. Ok? sulla Base G-1 c'è davvero poco da dire, xò ho voluto scriverla per avere un collegamento in più alla pagina di Momonga. Buona serata. 22:21, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Grazie! Grazie per i consigli e per la disponibilità. La pagina di Momonga piace molto anche a me, la Wikia inglese è formidabile! Seguendo quello e basandomi sulle mie conoscenze, creare una pagina è davvero semplice! Scusa ma non sapevo delle categorie, ora ho capito. Un altra cosa, non sono riuscito a scrivere nella tabella nella home, comunque ti informo che voglio curare e creare le pagine innanzitutto sui vice-ammiragli, visto che sono quasi tutte inesistenti, poi curerò gli altri membri della marina. Va bene? Ci si sente! Jimbe 16:35, dic 29, 2010 (UTC) Jimbe Creek È davvero eccellente il metodo di inserire nella tabella le pagine che gli utenti stanno creando!! Facciamo così: provo a costruire la pagina basandomi sui manga che ho quì a casa poi, se manca qualcosa, prendo informazioni dalla wiki inglese infine tu potresti darmi un tuo giudizio. Domani continuo a scrivere. Ciao! Utente:Axel 8 Grazie mi hai fatto un tremendo favorone!!! L' E con l'accento in maiuscolo non l'avevo mai trovata! Ora che me lo hai detto correggerò le frasi anche nelle altre wiki dove lavoro! Sì le categorie le conoscevo ma ho visto che in questa wiki ve ne sono molte quindi categorie più ampie. Certo metterò il nome in grassetto. Grazie di tutto! Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare Meganoide, ci penso io alla pagina. --RICH 16:31, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)RICH Ho appena scoperto che esiste già Don Creek ma è stata creata la pagina con la scritta Creek e basta, chiedo se tu puoi eliminare la pagina che stavo creando. Axel 8 In effetti anche io sapevo che esisteva solamente il nome Creek ma, leggendo sulla pagina di Sanji ho trovato il link rosso di "Don Creek" e io, senza controllare, mi sono fiondato a crearla. La prossima volta starò certamente più attento e controllero se esiste gia! Devo ancora leggerla la pagina di Creek guardo se manca qualcosa ma prima finirei un'attimo Mr 4 visto che ho appena letto il combattimento e ieri sera avevo aggiunto informazioni a Miss Merry Christmas. Axel 8 Laassiù Ciao Meganoide! Nel manga di One Piece il nome del cande-fucile di Mr. 4 è proprio "Laassiù" con due "a" e non una sola. Posso spostare la pagina? Axel 8 Sì ho ricontrollato un'altra volta e si scrive con due "a". Grazie per averlo spostato! Axel 8 meganoide, volevo dirti che quell'immagine di gold roger che attacca shiki nn lo messa io, ma provvedero a metterla nel posto giusto,intanto seguiro il tuo consiglio sui mini-template--94.167.204.7 18:51, gen 2, 2011 (UTC)RICH ciao meganoide. Uffa non so cosa fare, ho controllato i template della flotta dei sette e ho anche creato il fruttoBubble Bubble. Per caso hai qualche cosa da farmi fare, per favore non so proprio da dove cominciare :-)--RICH 16:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH Grazie per i consigli. Cmnque volevo dirti che prima, non sapendo cosa fare, sono andato a vedere le discussioni di altri utenti per vedere se non avessero completato qualche pagina che tu gli avevi sugerito, e hovisto che la pagina dei 4 imperatori non aveva immagini, cosi ho creato un template simile a quello della flotta dei sette. Se non va bn puoi anche cancellarlo , intanto cerchero altri personaggi che hanno bisognio di template o di immagini dopo aver finito le pagine che mi hai consigliato.--RICH 17:17, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH Rouge ho creato la pagina Portuguese D. Rouge, e ho finito la pagina Torino, come mi avevi chiesto. Mi manca solo la pagina Jerry, ma la rifaro domani. Volevo chiederti di guardare il trivia di rouge, perche sono un po incerto pero non ho saputo dare una traduzione migliore. Vedi che puoi fare ok? :-)grz--94.167.23.244 18:52, gen 6, 2011 (UTC)RICH meganoide, scusa per gli errori che ho fatto alla pagina di sandersonia, solo che usando il traduttore ho sbagliato a tradurre qualkosa, e poi era il traduttore che traduceva sempre "la sorella di" xke nella wikia inglese c'era scritto cosi. Cmnque scusa e finendo la pagina di sandersonia prometto che staro piu attento. Rumble Ball Sì e mi hanno caricato di compiti quindi non sono riuscito a scrivere. Passate buone vacanze =)? Ho in mente di creare la pagina "Rumble Ball" e oggi, mentre ci lavoravo sopra ho deciso di non slavare la pagina per via che c'è questo inconveniente: spiegando solamente cosa sia la Rumble Ball la pagina viene parecchio corta e quindi avevo deciso di metterci le forme che Chopper può avere assumendo questo farmaco ma ho visto che nella pagina Tonytony Chopper ci sono già e quindi, se li avessi scritti, si sarebbero ripetuti dei concetti già scritti. Potrebbe andare bene se venissero ripetuti? Inoltre volevo aggiungere una galleria di immagini che mostrino i vari stadi di Chopper (ho già tutte le immagini) da mettere sulla pagina Rumble Ball. Ciao e fammi sapere! Axel 8 Ok grazie per la spiegazione! Avrei però una proposta da farti: in una wiki dove lavoro se necessario ripetiamo gli stessi concetti in più pagine in modo che chi legge la pagina non debba far lunghe ricerche per la wiki per trovare le informazioni che cerca così ti dico: potremmo far rimanere anche nella pagina Chopper le sue forme dopo che ha ingerito la Rumble Ball così, sia per chi legga la pagina Tonytony Chopper e sia per chi legga la pagina Rumble Ball, avrà tutte le informazioni sott'occhio. Axel 8 ps. domani creerò la pagina, oggi farò un bozzetto sul computer perchè sono impegnato al pomeriggio e adesso mi devo mettere avanti sempre per la scuola. Ciao! Stò continuando a scrivere sulla bozza sul mio pc perchè in questi giorni non riesco a creare la pagina per via della scuola (verifiche a go go evvai! =().Axel 8 Ho creato la pagina in modo ancora diverso da quello che avevo impostato sul pc. Potrebbe andare bene così? Ah e in che categoria va messa la pagina? Axel 8 Come da wikipedia? Le azioni che compie chopper le ho prese dalla sua pagina su questa wiki. Controllo perchè prima non ci avevo guardato su wikipedia. Axel 8 Ho controllato e ti dico: la sezione degli attacchi di Chopper è identica a quella di wikipedia. Io non avevo controllato ed ho dato per buono le cose scritte sulla pagina di Chopper ocsì le ho copiate e rimontate in modo diverso. Se vuoi posso riscrivere alcuni attacchie e le forme con sinonimi e in modo diverso da non sembrar preso da wikipedia. Axel 8 Ok! Allora comincerò a tradurre dall'inglese le pagine, ce ne è una in particolare dalla quale vuoi che inizi? Axel 8 Ok! Inizio subito! Axel 8 Volevo chiederti: ho copiato la tabella della Rumble Ball dalla wiki inglese ma, ad un certo punto, loro hanno messo "english name" che compare come "ename" nei dati della tabella. Io volevo metterci "iname" nel senso di "nome italiano" ma non esegue questo comando. Sapresti dirmi perchè? Axel 8 Ciao! Ho finito di copiare la pagina delle Rumble Ball, dimmi se può andare bene. La successiva che forrei fare sarebbe Nami. Axel 8 Ok ci guarderò per il futuro per la tabella! Adesso elimino le varie mosse di Chopper mettendo però un'avviso (come nella wiki inglese) di andare a guardare la pagina di Chopper per le varie abilità. Axel 8 Template C'è il template Oggi che non è corretto. Ho provato a guardarci ma non ho trovato l'errore. Axel 8 ps. conosci﻿ questo fumetto? Posso provare a ridarci una occhiata per vedere il motivo del problema! Riguardo il fumetto: sei un fan che ne ha letti molti? Axel 8 Grande! Io non ci sono ancora riuscito però li leggerò tutti pure io! Vorresti aiutarmi su questa wiki?: http://it.itpikappa.wikia.com/wiki/Pikappa_Wiki per ora ho solamente creato delle parti tecniche e sono stati creati gli articoli su PK (incompleto), Paperilla Starry (lo devo completare), Trauma (completo) e Xadhoom (l'ho appena iniziato). Ovviamente puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi, non c'è fretta. Ciao! Axel 8 Ciao! Ok, infatti pure io faccio poco. Vorrei proporti: se io ti do una grossa mano qui sopra tu poi potresti aiutarmi nell'altra wiki? ps. il template l'ho controllato con quello della wiki inglese ma non ci trovo errori, magari possiamo chiederlo ad una utente di wikia inglese. Ce ne deve essere una anche per questa wiki! Ah poi un altra cosa: se devo tradurre le informazioni dalla wiki ho bisogno di ristrutturare le pagine esistenti (vedi Nami). Vuoi che le riscriva da capo o aggiunga solamente le informazini mancanti? Axel 8 Ok, se hai bisogno per il template ti darò una mano! Per le pagine: è una bella sfida personale! L'accetto volentieri e sono pronto a sfacchinare! Però, mentre tradurrò le pagine, ti chiedo di non modificarle o annullare alcune azioni. Potresti fare le modifiche a fine traduzione che io ti annuncerò sul tuo profilo. Ciao, ci sentiamo! Domani inizio Nami! Axel 8 Ciao, credo ci sia un problema con la pagina Categoria:Template, perchè in quella catgoria ci sono anche pagine che non sono template. Quest'errore penso sia dovuto che nei codici di alcuni teplates presenti in quelle pagine, quando viene iserita la categoria del template con il codiceCategory: se non è inserito all'interno di allaro viene considerato codice parte del template, quindi viene interpretato come "aggiungi l'articolo dove viene inserito questo template a questa categoria". Bisogna ricordarsi che tutto ciò al i fuori di viene considerato parte del template. Però nonostante abbia corretto i template e le pagine (come Pirati di Cappello di paglia) non risulti nella categoria template, nalla pgina Categoria:Template non sono state rimosse. Sai il motivo? Ho creato alcuni templates utili qua copiandoli dalla wiki inglese e anche la categoria per i candidati alla rimozione. Solo gli amministratori possono rimuovere le pagine quindi dacci pure un'occhiata. Un altra domanda, Tonytony Chopper non dovrebbe essere Tony Tony invece? è per caso il nome italiano? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 17:12, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto da amministratore: c'è un problema con il Template:Pirati di Rufy ed in generale su quelli basati sul Template:Template, cioè che le tabelle non sono espandibili (o meglio rimangono sempre espanse e non si riducono). Ho contattato YazzyDream e mi ha risposto questo. Perciò serve che un amministratore aggiorni quel codice. Prova ad aggiornarlo e vedi se il problema viene risolto. Grazie. Ah un altra cosa, una volta risolto quel bug dei template che aggiungevano le pagine alla categoria template, ho capito che per togliere quelle pagine aggiunte per sbaglio dal codice dei template, basta aggiornarle, cioè fare una qualsiasi modifica e salvare la pagina. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 12:34, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Nami Ho cominciato a tradurre Nami. I periodi non sono collegati bene tra loro (per esempio troppe ripetizioni e troppe frasi corte). Sto solamente traducendo per filo e per segno. Una volta finito ricollegherò bene tra di loro le varie frasi in modo da creare un periodo corretto. Ti chiedo se puoi evitare modifiche su quella pagina per il momento. Axel 8 Non ho capito come tradurre questo pezzo: ﻿He later also specified in an SBS that Nami's under bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US. However, her breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in one of the movies). potresti aiutarmi? Axel 8 Ottimo! Grazie Mille! Non la inserirò come mi hai detto perchè è solo una curiosità in più non rilevante. Axel 8 Hai fatto bene a togliere quella parte da Nami perchè, sinceramente, sembrava un po' da "pervertiti" e, inoltre, non aggiungeva informazioni importanti al personaggio. Axel 8 Alla fine il template si è rimesso a posto da solo...Axel 8 Ciao Meganoide! Domani ricomincio a tradurre! Axel 8 Ottimo! Scrivere una pagina che ti piace è il metodo giusto per darti la carica XD! Non vorrei deluderti ma...la pagina di Nami è parecchio lunga da tradurre (e io sono forse un po' lento) e ci vorrà un po' prima che la finisca. Tu hai letto o stai leggendo i manga di One Piece? Leggi qualche fumetto (oltre a PK)? Axel 8 Ok incollo in inglese tutto ciò che manca! Visto che mi darai una mano se vuoi io te la potrò dare per la pagina che vorrai fare. Una cosa sulla storia di One Piece: io conosco la storia fino a Skypea grazie ai manga che stò comprando invece consco i fatti accaduti ad Impel Down grazie all'anime. L'isola degli uomini pesce compare dopo la lunga battaglia a la Sede Centrale della Marina? Axel 8 ps. gli inglesi hanno cambiato impostazione della pagina. Devo crearla pure io così? Ho creato una pagina speciale dove ho messo quello che stò traducendo, in modo da non creare confusione sulla pagina di Nami. Axel 8 Ok! Axel 8 Credo che gli utenti della wiki inglese non abbiano letto con attenzione il manga. C'è scritto che Nami è una specie di "vigliacca" cioè se la svigna nelle situazioni di pericolo. Può essere vero visto che in alcuni casi manda Zoro o Rufy a combattere al posto suo ma non l'ho vista fare dietro-front ad Alabasta e a Enies Lobby. Axel 8 Yep scusami per gli errori! Spesso mi capita quando scrivo di invertire due lettere oppure di saltarne una. Adesso strutturo la pagina come mi hai richiesto. Axel 8 Politica Stili Wikia Ciao, ho visto che c'è molto lavoro da fare, per cui spero di contribuire anche io. Anche io sono iscritto a http://onepiece.wikia.com/ per cui prenderò molti "spunti" da lì. Ora ho iniziato ad editare la pagina di Nami riformulando un po' l'italiano (sembrava scritto da google traduttore, senza offesa) e magari inizio a tradurre qualcosa. Ma vorrei chiedere una cosa sulla "politica" degli stili di questa visto, avevo nell'infobox di Nami avevo messo le lettere maiuscole (Capitolo invece di capitolo) ma ho visto che le hai ricambiate... non sono meglio le prime lettere maiuscole nei campi? Se ci sono altre "politiche di stile" che sbaglio fatemelo sapere, datemi il tempo di abituarmi. Sei un amministratore vero? Un consiglio: credo che la pagina principale debba essere rinominata in "Main_Page" non "Pagina_principale", d'accordo che questa è la wiki italina ma se ci fai caso se inserisci l'indirizzo http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/ o se accedi da Google vai alla pagina "wiki activity" non quella principale (o solo a me succede?) credo sia dovuto al fatto che il browser (o la wiki) ricerchi in automatico la pagina "Main_Page". [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 21:20, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Oh, haha, there wasn't any special reason, but I was browsing through our inter-language links on the front page the english site. I was a bit curious to see what other One Piece wiki sites were like in other languages. And I just browsing through this one when I saw the missing, so thought to add it. If you have specific questions, or want to copy over a template, I don't mind helping a bit, just ask. :) Oooh, that sounds... difficult. I'm afraid I wouldn't even know where to begin. The English wiki has a quiz to here, but um... yea that's all I can help with for that. :( Nami Certo, le immagini le ricarico io! Altrimenti quando sono da ricercare ci si mette troppo. Axel 8 Re: Discutere Ciao, scusa, ma di solito scrivo il mio messaggio in fondo all'argomento della discussione, visto che parlavamo di templates ho scritto in fondo a quella sezione. Ho sempre visto fare così, ma se preferisci all'altro modo come vuoi te per me è indifferente. Per i template guarda che in quelli che ho modificato non ho cambiato nulla, ho fatto modifiche a "vuoto" per aggiornarli e risolvere quel bug della categoria, ma erano già in inglese. E per il futuro con i nomi plurali ci metto la "s" o no? Tipo "Marine" dovrebbe essere "Marines", ma in italiano le parole straniere non hanno plurale quindi sarebbe corretto "Marine". Cmq si mi viene più naturale rinominarli in inglese, adesso farò più attenzione, come il template "hide" all'inizio l'avevo chiamato "nascondi" ma visto che non funzionava ho provato a rimetterlo in inglese (alcuni hanno delle chiamate a se stessi) ma nn funziona lo stesso. Credo sia dovuto allo stesso problema delle tabelle espandibili. E per quel problema della pagina principale, cioè che aprendo il link http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/ vai alla pagina "attività recenti", non è un problema solo mio, ma mi sono accordo che è un problema di firefox con internet explorer non succede, quindi a tal proposito non so che fare. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:33, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lumacofoni Prego poi controllerò meglio, ho dato solo una lettura veloce. Scusa ho pasticciato un po' con il template perchè c'erano quei campi che rimanevano vuoti e rimanevano le variabili, ma non ho risolto nulla. Va be' lo controllerò un'altra volta. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 19:10, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Volevo domandarti: come si fa a creare un template in modo tale che basti scrivere così: ﻿ e ti compare l'intero template sulla pagina? Forse mi sono spiegato male ed allora ti faccio l'esempio: sulla mai paige c'è, se si prova a modificarla, la frase mentre sulla pagina solo di lettura appare il template denominato "Oggi". Come si spiega ciò? Axel 8 Ho risolto, scusa il disturbo. Axel 8 Ciao! Avevo giusto una domanda da farti: come si fa a mettere la categoria ad una immagine? Axel 8 Grazie!! Oggi ho fatto una ricerca di immagini parecchio lunga ed ho trovato un sito dal quale si possono scaricare le immagini di One Piece! E' un ottimo posto da dove attingerle! Ci ho messo tantissimo a cercare la scena in cui Nami uccide apparentemente Usopp...era introvabile. Se vuoi controllare ecco il sito 8|Axel 8] Ehm...non funziona quello che mi hai detto. Ho scritto "categoria:immagini" nella didascalia ma, quando salvo, rimane scritto assieme all'altro testo. Ho sbagliato a scrivere? Axel 8 Capperi! Le parentesi! Ecco cosa mi mancavano! Grazie ancora! Ora le so catalogare. Avevo messo un po' di immagini in quel paragrafo perchè è parecchio lungo, però le tolgo subito! Axel 8 Sì altrimenti troppe immagini si compressano tra loro! Quel paragrafo è ben lungo per via che, diciamo, è quello centrale per Nami come personaggio singolo. Lo stesso è stato per Rufy, Zoro, Usopp ecc.! Axel 8 Ok non ripeterò più gli stessi errori che ho fatto! Comunque quando ho caricato l'immagine di Nami della Reverse Mountatin non è comparso nessun avvertimento; la prossima volta guarderò meglio nelle immagini già uplodate. Axel 8 Non ti preoccupare =)! Mi sembra giusto che tu mi corregga in modo che non rifaccia gli errori precedenti! Hai fatto benissimo a mettere i nomi in italiano alle immagini, altrimenti diventava complicato ricercarle. Certo che è proprio dura cercare tutte le immy sulla wiki! Stasera tradurrò un' altro pezzo di Nami. Axel 8 Uh! Non mi era ancora capitato che una frase si dividesse per via di una immagine. Intendi dire che devo posizionare l'immagine dopo i punti (.)? Ti vorrei fare una domanda: conosci il codice per permettere ai template di aggiungere il comando "espandi/nascondi" come su wikipedia? Axel 8 Ok! Diciamo che non ci ho mai fatto caso a dove ho posizionato le immagini XD! Axel 8 Prova a guardare se ora è posizionata bene. Se non lo è, mettila tu in modo da farmi un esempio. Axel 8 Ho spostato la pagina di Chopper da "Tony Tony Chopper" a "Tonytony Chopper" perchè è il suo vero nome, come affermato da Oda in un SBS. Axel 8 Immagini Ok allora partiamo con calma, perchè ci sono delle incomprensioni: quando voglio caricare una immagine mi compare una schermata: in alto c'è una barra bianca con un comando a fianco con scritto sopra "Sfoglia..." e poi il comando "Carica". Sotto il primo pezzo c'è il comando "Trova" con una barra bianca; infine sotto ancora sono presenti le ultime immagini caricate. Ok, adesso carico una immagine e cambia schermata: Sul lato sinistro in alto ho l'immagine che ho caricato ed in basso una barra bianca denominata "Didascalia". Sul lato destro ho una casella nella quale posso scegliere se l'immagine voglio posizionarla a destra o a sinistra del testo, di quanti Pixel la voglio grande; inoltre c'è un comando in basso "More options" che mi permette di cambiare il titolo dell'immagine che carico oppure mettere una licenza per quella immagine. Dove devo inserire la categoria? Axel 8 Ah adesso ho capito come carichi le immagini! Io utilizzavo il comando che si trova sulla barra in alto quando scrivi. Ho provato a vedere caricando l'immagine come dici tu ed ho notato che la procedura è un po' diversa. Ora provo a ricaricare l'immagine di Nami in quel modo. Axel 8 Ok adesso funziona! Però l'immagine me l'ha messa nella categoria "Nuove immagini caricate" o "Ultimi caricamenti"... finiscono qui: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:ImmaginiRecenti Axel 8 Ultima cosa e per oggi ho finito di tormentarti: mi puoi dire se l'immagine "Nami cera" è come mi hai detto, ovvero dopo il punto? Se no, la puoi posizionare tu in modo che abbia un esempio. Axel 8 ps. come si crea un Rediect? Avendo spostato troppe volte la pagina di Tonytony Chopper si sono generate delle pagine vuote. Se si ricerca "Chopper" il risultato porta ad una pagina vuota...﻿ Mi stò tornando a confondere: la "Categoria immagini" l'ho già messa alle foto che ho caricato. Devo metterla nuovamente nella descrizione dell'immagine nella pagina di Nami? Axel 8 Ok adesso ho proprio capito tutto! Potresti spiegarmi come si creano i Rediect? Per il pezzo di Alabasta: non lo tradurrò tutto in una volta, quindi non sarà terminato subito. Axel 8 RE Grazie per il benvenuto, Meganoide :-)-- . 19:11, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Amministratore Ciao, Meganoide. Vorrei chiederti quali utenti amministrano attualmente questa enciclopedia.-- . 19:21, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ottimo, allora, vorrei costruire alcuni template. Uno, per esempio, per segnalare che un articolo è incostruzione o altro. Posso procedere? Magari inizio a lavorarci nella mia Pagina Utente cosi non faccio nessun danno, poi chiedo a te se va bene. Attendendo risposte ti saluto.-- . 21:00, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Immagini Giusto! Questo è il concetto della wiki! Ah adesso che hai messo a posto la pagina di Nami ho capito cosa intendevi con l'immagine messa dopo il punto: intendevi che dovevo posizionarla all'inizio del capoverso. In effetti risulta molto bella la pagina così! Axel 8 Template Ciao Meganoide, ho intenzione di creare un template a comparsa (come puoi vedere da qui), ma, andando a scrivere il codice, il sistema lo riconosce come una normale tabella. La mia domanda è: come mai? Andando a provare su altre wikia ho notato che effettivamente il template funziona, cosi ho pensato che la classe "collapsible" fosse forse inattiva, ma no sono sicuro di ciò.-- . 16:52, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Rediect Grazie! Però, prima di applicarlo, vorrei fare un esempio: vorrei mettere alla pagina di Tonytony Chopper un Rediect per "Chopper" in modo che chi abbia visto solo l'anime possa facilmente trovare la pagina dalla barra di ricerca. Però il Rediect "Chopper" lo devo posizionare in alto della pagina o in basso della pagina (sì è scritto da cane ma non riesco a spiegarlo meglio). Axel 8 Ah allora non serve a quel che credevo! Ti volevo dire che è spuntata una pagina strana: ﻿http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Rubber (il problema di Chopper si è risolto adesso ma non so perchè) Axel 8 :Purtroppo non sono affatto un guru del template :P so che per mettere il comando espandi/nascondi su altre wikia si usa la classe "collapsibile" che qui, non so perchè, non va. Domani tento di capirci qualcosa poi ti dico...-- . 21:55, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) : Ok! Axel 8 Comparsa Forse ho capito come fare. Devo solo sapere una cosa: tu hai accesso al mediawiki di questa wikia?-- . 14:59, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) :Il mediawiki è un namespace e serve per modificare la wikia, ma altro non so dirti, non ho mai amministrato nessuna wikia...-- . 18:18, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Ciao Meganoide! Domani mi rimetto a tradurre! Axel 8 : : Ok allora continuiamo a non comprenderci: io l'immagine l'ho messa ad inizio capoverso. Perchè non va bene quella posizione? L'immagine non l'ho caricata 2 volte sulla stessa pagina perchè la seconda era quella già presente sulla pagina inglese, io ho caricato la stessa immagine con lo stesso nome e, subito, è comparsa pure quella che era già presente. Un'altra cosa: ho ricontrollato il manga ed avevo caricato l'immagine con il nome inglese per questo motivo: gli attacchi presenti nell'immagine sono "Heatball" "Coolardball" e "Thunderball" quindi come titolo ho lasciato direttamente "Climatact balls" senza tradurlo in "Climatct palle (oppure "sfere")". Vuoi che la ricarichi con un nome in italiano? Axel 8 : : Non so se l'abbia spostata Levithan. Io mi ricordavo di averla messa ad inizio capoverso proprio come l'ho ritrovata oggi. Forse mi starò sbagliando ma un errore del genere non avrei dovuto ripeterlo dopo i lunghi discorsi che abbiamo avuto. Vuoi che ricarichi l'immagine con un nome italiano? Axel 8 : : Ok! La prossima volta caricherò i file con il minuscolo! Grazie per aver sostituito la foto! Ti chiedo un favore: nella pagina di Nami ho scritto "Bini fa un discorso al suo popolo" "Fa" non è un gran verbo da poter utilizzare. Avresti un sinonimo? Axel 8 : Qui c'è qualcosa che non va: io sono ritornato sulla pagina che avevo completato e le immagini le ho visualizzate esattamente ad inizio capoverso! Continuo a non capire perchè tu non le visualizzi. Axel 8 : : : Secondo te io sono uno di quei tipi che vandalizza le pagine solo perchè gli viene detto che verrà bannato o perchè viene rimproverato per gli errori che fa? Sbagli di grosso! Io quello non sono io e, inoltre, non mi permetterei di vandalizzare pagine. Mi chiedo solo perchè quell'utente abbia modificato la mia area di discussione. Inoltre so bene come funziona una wiki e che vandalizzare una pagina non serve a niente. Sì Ace l'avevo messo nella pagina di Nami. Ho solo messo che dona a Rufy la Vivre Card. Axel 8 Ti dimostro pure che io non sono quell'utente: il collaboratore anonimo che ha modificato Nami http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/93.151.53.84 sono io. Se per caso hai un rilevatore di IP ti dico già che sono emiliano e l'IP lo può confermare. Axel 8 : : Scuse accettate. Vedrò di stare più attento a non scrivere i verbi al futuro. Il problema sulle visualizzazioni delle immagini invece non riesco a capire quale sia. Axel 8 : Ciao Meganoide! Ti chiedo di perdonarmi se in queste ultime due settimane ho scritto veramente poco ma ho avuto due settimane molto pesanti a scuola. Da domenica ricomincerò a scrivere decentemente! Axel 8 Nuova skin CIao Meganoide, perdonami se non contribuisco da un po' ma sono stato seriamente impegnato :-) Comunque ti contatto per chiederti come mai hai deciso di cambiare skin... A mio parere era molto meglio quell'altra... . 10:28, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Non preoccuparti ho risolto il problema, fa finta che non ti abbia detto nulla :-) Comunque c'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare?-- . 10:31, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) :Scusa il triplo post :P, ma tra le ultime modifiche ho visto che di recente c'è stato un vandalo. Mi sono quindi permesso di creare "template:Avvertimento". Puoi cancellarlo se lo ritieni inutile.-- . 10:46, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) Pagina principale Posso provare a rifare la pagina principale nel laboratorio? Quella attuale la vedo un po' "spoglia"-- . 17:02, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) :Doppio post (oramai non riesco più a scrivere una singola cosa :P). Ti scrivo per avvisarti che avrei rifatto il template "articolo della settimana" e la mia versione puoi trovarla qui. Ah, negli angoli ho messo un'immagine casuale in attesa di una definitiva, non farci caso :D.-- . 17:31, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ti rigrazio per i complimenti e per avermi nominato "colui che sceglie gli articoli della settimana" :P Adesso inizio a modificare la pagina principale.-- . 18:43, apr 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Nami No, è giusto quello che ho scritto. Ho sbagliato a dire che ciò riguardo a Gan ma la sequenza è questa: Knok Up Stream, piccola esperienza mare bianchissimo, incontro con Gan, incontro con vecchietta e poi raggiungono Skypiea. Ho il manga sottomano e non stò sbagliando. Riscrivo da capo quello che avevo scritto. Sapresti dirmi a che punto è arrivata la saga di One Piece attualmente? Axel 8 Ah sì l'ho riletto pure io adesso che Gan spiega che il primo fischio è gratis e gli altri a pagamento. Invece quella della pressione non l'avevo ben capita ed ho scritto più o meno ciò che dice Gan, più tardi la correggo! Mentre scrivo do solamente una veloce riletta alle parti che mi sembrano più fondamentali e devo aver saltato dei pezzi. Ah finalmente è apparso Fisher Tiger! Mi ricordo che ne aveva parlato Boa Hancock nella puntata dove spiegava il suo passato a Rufy. Se mi dai il link te ne sono grato, con la ristampa sono arrivato fino al numero 37 (il 37 non l'ho ancora letto ma ho visto che si parla del passato di Franky (in parte)) e i numeri ristampati finora, se non sbaglio, sono arrivati al numero 39 o 40, quindi arrivo alla domanda: su quel sito quali manga di One Piece vi sono? Ah e per curiosità: secondo te Rufy si scontrerà con Fisher Tger, oppure farà amicizia con lui? Axel 8 ps. stasera continuo Nami. Cosi... ...va bene?-- . 09:56, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :Quale scritta? xD-- . 10:14, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Va meglio?-- . 10:20, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo template Potresti darmi un parere sul nuovo template che ho fatto qui? Ah, prova a ricaricare la pagina un paio di volte e l'immagine dovrebbe cambiare...-- . 10:35, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ecco un altro doppiopost :P Coumunque se tu volessi aggiungermi a MSN aggiungi il contatto Raschietto9090@hotmail.it.-- . 11:06, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Il sondaggio non si può ridimensionare (che io sappia), mentre, per quanto riguarda i colori, penso di poter fare qualcosa.-- . 11:45, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Colori modificati. Devo modificarli anche al sondaggio e all'immagine casuale?-- . 11:51, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Potresti spostare Template:Fai il quiz a Template:Pagina Principale/Fai il quiz? A me non lo fa fare :P Dice che ho già spostato troppo...-- . 12:00, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Le grandezze le ho modificate e vorrei che l'AdS e l'immagine casuale fossero vicini, però non riesco ad affiancarli! Mica sei capace?-- . 12:12, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ti ho detto che il sondaggio non si può redimensionare. Poi l'immagine dell'AdS è brutta se rimpicciolita, ma molto. Per tutto il resto questo è il massimo che posso fare. I colori li ho ridefiniti (sempre se tu intendevi questo), ma mi piacevano più prima.-- . 12:56, apr 12, 2011 (UTC) Link Grazie mille per il link e per le info! Ci voglio subito guardare! Ah ho fatto proprio una gaf (o guf, non ricordo) dicendo che Rufy si sarebbe potuto scontrare contro Fischer Tiger! Avrei due domande da porti: in italia la serie normale di One Piece a che punto della storia è arrivata? E...tu hai guardato e/o continuerai a guardare anche l'anime? Axel 8 Ah dimenticavo.....la pagina principale è fantastica adesso! Inoltre il sondaggio sul personaggio preferito è ancora più favoloso! Axel 8 RE Da ora proverò a scrivere solo un messaggio alla volta :P. Allora, il template dell'immagine casuale posso facilmente renderlo più piccolo. Il problema è che non riesco ad affiancare più template. Comunque se annulli la mia ultima modifica al template immagine casuale dovresti ottenerne uno più piccolo. EDIT: Non devi annullare l'ultima modifica ma devi riportare tutto alla versione "14:17, apr 12, 2011" -- . 12:00, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sui colori ci posso provare, ma non posso garantirti nulla. Comunque ti faccio notare che questa wiki è stata visitata da minimo 40 persone da ieri :-) Questi dati non sono niente male :P-- . 13:01, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Anime Perdonami gli altri errori di scrittura! Devo dire che le voci dell'anime sono favolose! L'unica cosa che non mi è piaciuta è il cambio di doppiatore di Rufy....secondo me quello precedente era migliore ma devo dire che pure questo lo impersona bene! Spero non ci siano altri cambi di doppiatori perchè, quando cambia la voce del personaggio, inizialmente se ne rimane delusi. Anche il disegno è parecchio cambiato! Mi piaceva di più quello precedente. Spero che mettano in onda presto le puntate sulla guerra a Marineford...non sto più nella pelle! Axel 8 RE Mi sembra un'ottima idea :-) Comunque non serve usare un template diverso ogni volta, basta semplicemente aggiornare il template "Sondaggio" e spostare il vecchio sondaggio in una pagina che chiameremo Onepiecewiki:Vecchi sondaggi. Ricorda di non omettere il "Onepiecewiki:" all'inizio, dato che andiamo a modificare il namespace, appunto, onepiecewiki e non principale. Ah, posso benissimo occuparmi io sia dell'articolo che del sondaggio della settimana ^^ Ah, c'è per caso qualcosa che mi sono dimenticato di fare?-- . 17:01, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Aggiungo subito altre immagini. E Axel8 lo stimo tantissimo, ma non so il perchè :P-- . 17:29, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Richiesta Ho una richiesta da farti, ma puoi sentirti liberissimo dal dire di no :) Potresti farmi admin? Non lo faccio per andare in delirio d'onnipotenza, ma solo perchè penso che con i poteri di amministratore potrei aiutare di più, riuscendo, infatti, anche a modificare il namespace "Mediawiki".-- . 17:57, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Non preoccuparti, la mia era una richiesta, diciamo così, rimandabile. Il mediawiki sarebbe ciò che regola la wiki, pagine come questa: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css -- . 19:16, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Meglio lasciarlo. Non andiamo, infatti, a modificare il namespace principale (COme puoi vedere da questa pagina), andiamo, invece, a modificare il namespace, appunto, One Piece Wikia. Non so se mi sono spiegato, in tal caso dimmelo, che cercherò di essere più chiaro: questi argomenti sono abbastanza complicati :P-- . 12:51, apr 14, 2011 (UTC) Incostruzione Ho visto che oramai abbiamo la bellezza di 594 pagine, quindi mi sembrerebbe utile rimuovere il template "articolo ok" poichè c'entra poco con la pagina e aggiungere il template "Incostruzione" (che mi sbrigherò a creare) sulle pagine che devono ancora essere completate/tradotte. Aspetto la tua approvazione per muovermi.-- . 12:42, apr 15, 2011 (UTC) AdS Scusa, ho perso la cognizione del tempo :P È oggi che devo scegliere l'AdS?-- . 19:33, apr 18, 2011 (UTC) :Vabbè aspetto che tu finisca di tradurre [[Yasop (lo stai traducendo tu, vero?)-- . 20:04, apr 18, 2011 (UTC) : ::Purtroppo non sono un maestro nell'inglese... Comunque avevo intenzione di mettere proprio quello come AdS, vabbè, aspetto mercoledì o ne scelgo un altro?-- . 20:29, apr 18, 2011 (UTC) Nami Ok scusami, non scriverò più le parti che non centrano con Nami a meno che non sia proprio necessario. Però se mi mettessi a tradurre solamente ciò che c'è scritto in inglese la pagina verrebbe troppo povera di concetti, se commetto meno errori possibili posso scrivere come ho sempre fatto cioè non traducendo parola per parola ma solamente seguire il filo del discorso? Axel 8